tfc_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
The Forest Clans Enforcment This is what happens if you break a rule. Wiki Rules and Policies Enforcement *Wiki Moderators and Administrators are in staff to oversee that the wiki remains a safe and fun environment for the Wiki community. *Both have the ability to enforce the wiki's rules and policies and should only enforce the policies and rules outlined on the Wiki Rules and Policies page. *The Wiki Rules and Policies should be enforced by using the guidelines for issuing penalties outlined below. *Severity of penalties will vary depending on the severity of the offense and which rule or policy is broken or violated. *When multiple rules are broken and continue to be broken after multiple warnings, then even the violation of the less severe rules can result in a more severe penalty upon review by the Wiki's administrative staff. *Please note that these are only guidelines and that actions taken by Administrators or Wiki Moderators may be different from those outlined below if the situation warrants. Level 1 Violation *Violation of the following rules in the Wiki Rules and Policies may automatically result in a block from the wiki. Warning is not necessary but is strongly advised. The block may last anywhere from 1 week to 6 months, depending on severity. Extreme cases may warrant a permanent block. Terms of Use *Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or Post advertisements or solicitations of business. General Behavior *Sock puppetry is the act of creating secondary accounts for yourself, or having friends create new accounts, for the purpose of adding weight to an argument or to "get around" a block or ban. Users who are found to be participating in sock puppetry will be addressed at the administrator's discretion and are subject to warning or bans if necessary. *Only one active persona/personality will be allowed per person with the exception of approved and identified maintenance bots. This applies across multiple accounts held by one person. All Other Rules *After three occurrences of Level 2 Violation penalties, the penalties will start to apply as a Level 1 Violation. *A Level 1 Violation may be issued by blocking the offending user and then informing the user, on his or her message wall, of the block and the reasons why the block was issued. Level 2 Violation *Violation of rules, except the specific ones on Level 1 Violation, are less severe on this level and will be issued the following temporary-blocks for refusing to stop after multiple Level 3 Violation warnings. *A Level 2 Violation may be issued by blocking the offending user and then informing the user, on his or her message wall, of the block and the reasons why the block was issued. **First temporary-block will result in a two hour period. **Second temporary-block will result in a three day to one week period, depending on severity. **Third temporary-block will result in a one week period. *Additional offenses will be treated as a Level 1 Violation, as the user has already had three chances to redeem him- or herself on this level and should be aware by now to follow the Wiki Rules and Policies. Level 3 Violation *Violation of rules, except the specific ones on Level 1 Violation, are less severe on this level and will be issued warnings for performing an action which violates the Wiki Rules and Policies. *An offending user will be allowed three to five warnings accumulating between his or her message wall and/or chat. Warnings enforced in chat must be relayed to the user on his or her message wall for record. *Additional offenses will be treated as a Level 2 Violation, as the user has already had multiple chances to redeem him- or herself on this level and should be aware by now to follow the Wiki Rules and Policies. Vandalism Attack Protocol *In a case of a vandalism attack resulting in multiple pages being vandalized, the offending user will automatically be blocked from the wiki anywhere from 1 day to 1 week, depending on the severity and the content published in its place. *Multiple occurrences may result in a block which may last anywhere from 1 week to 6 months, depending on severity. Extreme cases may warrant a permanent block. *If only one page is vandalized the user should receive a warning for the first offense. If the offending user continues to vandalize pages then consequences should be handled as a multiple offense. *A violation of the Vandalism Attack Protocol may be issued by blocking the offending user and then informing the user, on his or her message wall, of the block and the reasons why the block was issued. Underage User Enforcement Protocol *The Wiki abides by Wikia's Terms of Use which states that it is prohibited for any user under the age of 13 to legally have an account on Wikia. *If there is proof of a user being under the age of 13, the offending user will automatically be blocked from the wiki. *If there is a specific time-frame until the offending user becomes the age of 13, then a block should be issued for that amount of time. *If there is not a specific time-frame until the user becomes the age of 13, then a block should be issued for the length of one year. *A violation of the Underage User Enforcement Protocol may be issued by blocking the offending user and then informing the user, on his or her message wall, of the block and the reasons why the block was issued.